


Oceans and Carpets

by Katitty, Malec_Updates



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Immortality, M/M, Malec Fluff, Malec Trash Squad Original, Mortality, cat eye kink, fluffy af, story time, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Updates/pseuds/Malec_Updates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus fight over immortality before some declarations of love are made. Also Magnus needs to pee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans and Carpets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec Trash Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+Trash+Squad).



> The Malec Trash Squad ordered me, KT, as their apparent fanfic slave, to write them an 'I love you' moment. They proceeded to vote for an angst-y fic that involved an argument. That is literally what this fic is. (With a lot of help from the amazing Sha who hasn't had any sleep in 28 hours now, and some help from Emily)
> 
> Angst, with a little bit of an 'I love you' thrown in there somewhere. Enjoy.
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Sha, Dray and KT love you all and are sorry for any heartbreak. (Thanks to the two babes for helping me write this horrible piece of trash that came directly from the Malec Trash Can)

Alec enjoyed the feeling of being just past tipsy. He had been staring at Magnus’s carpet for a while now. He heard Magnus shifting the glass bottles on his liquor cabinet.  
'Camille is pretty’  
‘Yes.’  
Alec sighed, annoyed, his gaze not leaving the deep blue carpet. It looked like the ocean tonight, what with the bright light of the moon mixing with the shadows that Magnus and the plastic plants cast. Alec wished he could drown in the ocean his imagination was creating. Maybe then he could escape the conversation he was about to start.  
'She's going to stay pretty. For all of eternity.'  
'Yes.'  
'So will you.'  
Magnus' shadow lifted a shoulder. 'How long is eternity.'  
Silence echoed through the loft for a while, and Alec started to imagine little fish, swimming around in his ocean. The alcohol was good for something, even if it didn't help with his nerves.  
'Jace is handsome.'  
'I guess.'  
Alec's eyes slowly crept from his ocean and over to Magnus.  
'He's going to grow old, and die. And no one he knows today is going to be alive long enough to miss him.'  
'Don't be rude.'  
'I'm not being rude. I'm stating a fact. Maybe he will have kids, maybe he will meet people that will love him later on. But no one that he knows right now will last much longer than he will. That is, of course, assuming he makes it past forty.'  
Alec let out a broken sigh. 'You're such a dick sometimes.'  
'It's the same argument as Camille.'  
'How?'  
'Alec, there is two ways this relationship will end. With my immortality, or your mortality.'  
Magnus lowered his glass, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. 'You don't get to be jealous of Camille. She's old news.'  
'I'm not jealous of Camille. I'm…” Alec ran a hand through his tangled hair, frustrated, trying to find the right words to say. ‘Envious. I envy what she can give you. I want to give you forever.'  
'And yet, you can't.’ Magnus finished. ‘But that shouldn't matter Alec.”  
'Why do you have to get so angry when we talk about this.'  
‘I'm not angry’ Magnus snapped.  
‘You are. Why do you always-’  
'Because!’ Magnus interrupted.‘Every time we try to talk about this, you make me feel bad, and then you get a call and run off to Jace like some lost puppy.'  
Alec's eyes found the ceiling. 'He's my parabatai.'  
'I'm your boyfriend.'  
'Since when?'  
Alec watched Magnus’s cat eyes narrow in the reflection of the window, a yellow flash piercing the darkness, and Alec’s heart skipped a beat. ‘Fine,’ he heard him mutter.  
Alec found his ocean again, and watched silently as one of the fish followed Magnus’s shadow out of the room.  
\---  
‘Why do you always bring Jace into this?’  
‘Why do you always bring Camille into this?’  
‘That is so far from relevant and you know it. You had a relationship with her!’  
‘You were in love with Jace.’  
‘That- I wasn’t - Jace was the only other male my age that I knew. Sorry, I got confused?’  
‘You weren’t confused. You were confused about me. But him? You were head over heels for him.’  
‘You don’t know everything Magnus. You definitely don’t know what I felt for Jace.’  
\---  
Too bad it won’t last.  
Too bad it won’t last.  
Too bad it won’t last.  
Her words ran through Alec’s mind, a million miles per second, until all he could hear was white noise.  
He thought he heard Magnus say something, but he couldn’t be sure. His phone may have rang a few times, but he couldn’t be sure.  
Alec’s head was a war of thoughts, and battleground of emotions. But he was a soldier, it was his job to fight wars.  
‘Magnus? Are you still here?’  
‘Oh, are you done ignoring me?’  
‘I didn’t mean to- look, we need to- I just want to finish talking about the whole immortality thing.’  
‘Are you sure you have the time? Sure Jace isn’t going to need you to save him?’  
‘Magnus, please?’  
There was a snap, a low rumble, and suddenly Alec had a drink in his hand.  
‘Let’s talk, Alexander.’  
‘Okay, we can’t keep-’  
‘Let’s talk about you being jealous of someone who means nothing to me. Let’s talk about how every time Jace breathes the same air as you, you become a completely different person. Let’s talk about how you refuse to admit that you have feelings for him and how that is affecting us. Let’s talk.’  
‘What?’  
‘You love him. But the down side is that he isn’t into guys. Poor you.’  
‘You think I’m here because you’re into guys, and Jace isn’t?’  
‘That's exactly what I think. You only come here because Jace isn't the gay little angel you want him to be.’  
‘I don’t want Jace. I told you. He was the only guy I knew that was the same age as me! I was confused! I've given up everything for you, the only reason I even “liked” Jace was because I didn't have to risk anything to like him. I-I could acknowledgment sexuality without risking anything.’  
‘No, Alexa-’  
‘You stupid warlock. You stupid, stupid man.’  
‘What?’ Magnus scoffed. ‘How am I stupid?’  
‘I don’t come here for any other reason than to be with you. You don’t know what I think and feel.’  
‘If you want to be with me so bad, why do you always leave when he asks?’  
Alec could see sparks of gold behind Magnus’s hazel eyes. He hated that glamour.  
‘Either stay with you or let Jace die? Jace is my parabatai, if something happens to him, I feel it. If he dies, I’d be just about as dead as him, dumbass.’  
‘You don’t get it.’  
‘No, Magnus. I do get it. You, on the other hand-’  
‘Leave.’  
‘Huh?’  
Magnus turned his back to Alec. ‘Get out.’  
Something shifted. Alec felt it.  
It didn’t feel like the shift of demon magic coursing through the air around Magnus, or the jolt of power that ran through him when he help a seraph blade. It felt like control.  
‘No.’  
Magnus paused.  
‘Why?’  
‘I don’t want to. I want to be here and I want to finish this conversation.’  
‘Why?’  
‘What?’  
He turned  
‘Why do you want to be here? Why is this conversation so important to you? All we ever do is run in circles with it. You’ll say something, I’ll say something, one of us will leave or we will have sex. It’s the same every time. Why don’t you just leave?’  
‘Because I love you! Stupid.’  
‘Excuse me?’  
Magnus seemed taken aback.  
‘You thick headed idiot. I come back to you, every damn time.  
After every fight, after every battle I come back to you.’  
‘Alec-’  
‘I've never felt like this for anyone. I fought my family, my upbringing, everything that made me, me. To- to be with you. Why would I do that if I didn't love you, you stupid warlock.’  
Alec stalked up to Magnus, stopping only when he was barely inches away from Magnus. Magnus stared at him with wide eyes. Alec could almost imagine Magnus’s cat eyes that were hidden by the glamour. The shiny complex yellow mixed with green specks looking at him. He could imagine the eyes he loved filled with insecurity, with doubtful questions.  
‘How do you know? How do I know?’  
‘I’m here aren’t I?’  
Magnus glanced down, looking at the drink in his hand.  
‘Show me your eyes,’ Alec whispered, the world feeling a lot less important, ‘I want to see your eyes.’  
Magnus kept his eyes open. Alec watch as the glamour faded, until bright yellow cat eyes stared up at him. Alec could see fear creep around the edges of Magnus’s eyes, so he smiled. He smiled a soft half smile. ‘There you are,’ he whispered gently.  
Magnus smiled back, not the usual flashy one he showed everyone, but a shy, almost hesitant smile.  
‘I take it back,’ Alec whispered, ‘I love this you. The you with gorgeous cat eyes, with the quirky fashion taste, with the laziness of a cat. Not the masked asshole who drinks away his pain. I love- I adore, the Magnus hidden beneath the glamour. The soft kitten that only I get to see every day. That is who I love. And he is most definitely not Jace.’  
‘I really hate you right now Alexander.’  
‘I know. I’m sorry I keep bringing it up but we need to talk about it.’  
Magnus ran his free hand down Alec’s cheek, cupping it with the barest of touch.‘It doesn’t matter. If you love me, and I love you, immortality shouldn’t matter.’  
‘I don’t want to cause you any pain, ever. It's the only reason immortality matters so much to me. I don’t ever want you to suffer because of me, even when I'm not here.’  
“Alexander- everyone single second spent with you is worth more than any pain that can ever be inflicted on me.”  
“That's what you say now, Magnus. What about in 30-40 years when I'm not longer alive? No longer here to spend any time with you?”  
‘We can't see the future, my dear. You are assuming that I'll live longer than you. I can die any minute. There's a war going, Alec. Hundreds of downworlders are dying every minute, how do we know that I will survive this? I could die before you. Valentine is targeting downworlders, not shadowhunters.’  
‘I won’t let you die.’  
‘If it ever happens, Alexander, you will have to.’  
\---  
It’s late, and Magnus can feel nothing but bubblig pain in his left arm. Alec’s weight had been holding him down for hours, and he really needed to pee.  
‘Are you asleep, my Nephilim?’  
‘You never said it back.’ The small whisper shivers down his neck.  
‘Never said what back?’  
Alec is silent for some time, and Magnus still needs to pee.  
‘I need the bathroom, Darling.’  
A frown forms against Magnus’s ear. ‘I love you.’  
‘If you love me, Alec, you will let me get up.’  
Magnus is half way across the room before he turns back to his shadowhunter.  
‘I’m not going to say it in the middle of a fight, Darling. It’s going to be super romantic and we are going to be happy. Okay?’  
‘Sure.’ Alec pursed his lips.

‘Just know that I do. Now. I need to pee.’


End file.
